Here We Are
by moonlitelm
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles featuring adult Eric and Kyle. Some will be fluff, others angst, and a few of them might seem slightly OOC as this is my view on what they're like, when they're big boys in the real world.
1. Dance With Me

**Dance with Me**

Kyle had never gone to prom, and it didn't really bug him. Some days, he'd wonder if he missed out on something important - then he'd look at the man beside him, and think, _no. Everything important is right here._ Important was the man he loved, their cat, their condo, their _life_ together.

Still, though. Kyle hadn't gone to prom.

He wouldn't even be thinking about it but Facebook had a bunch of pictures on it, and he had been bored. Stupid Wendy and her stupid prom pictures with stupid Stan.

When prom had rolled around, he had been asked by people but...his relationship with Eric had been a secret, and it would have felt dishonest to go with someone else. Instead, they had stayed home and eaten icecream - the gross sugar free kind, because even then it was all about pleasing _him_ - and pizza...with pepperoni. He had graciously ignored the naughty Jew comments.

The night had been awesome, and at the time he didn't mind, but. Well. He'd never had a dance with Eric.

It was such a girly thing to get upset over, but they didn't have a song, had never had a first dance. They had a lot of other firsts with one another, and that should have been good enough, just...dancing was such a basic thing. Music was everywhere. Yet they'd never had a dance together.

Fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging him backwards, although not painfully. He allowed himself to be lead, to stare up into honey-brown eyes. A noise of contentment slipped from his throat when coffee flavored lips pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"What's wrong?" The voice was deep, gentle, warm - all the things that no one else saw in his large, dangerous looking lover.

"Mm. I don't know. Nothing, really." Kyle sighed, eyes fluttering shut as the hair-pulling fingers sank into the knot in his neck.

"Yeah? Doesn't look like nothing." Eric grunted quietly, reaching around with his free hand to scroll on the computer. "Feh. Wendy." He scoffed, but there was an underlying fondness in his voice that only a select few would ever pick up on. "Aren't her and Stan coming for dinner on Friday?"

"Next Friday." Kyle corrected, lips curving upwards. He loved how domestic they seemed - more or less all of 'his generation' from South Park had settled down already. People often asked them why they were so..._content_. It was hard to explain, without having to launch into stories of Imaginationland, aliens, and attacking gingers.

Gingers. _I really need to stop hanging out with Eric._ He told himself.

The other part of his mind supplied, _But he's just so yummy._

"So what's bugging you?" The brown haired man prodded again, stopping his one handed massage. "I won't continue until you tell me." His voice was smug and amused, as his fingers danced across the back of his gingers neck. Playful, tickling. Not the squeezie-oh-so-good-massagey-feeling Kyle loved.

"It's really nothing." Kyle murmured.

Eric's eyes scanned the screen of the computer, quickly. "It's not nothing. Why're you looking at prom pictures?"

"Wendy just uploaded a few of them today, her mom mailed them to her. I guess she left them there when she moved."

"So why are you upset about prom? I told you you should have gone. Bebe wanted to go with you. You could have gone with Bebe." Eric's words came out fast, a little slurred. Defensive. He was trying to defend himself.

Kyle shook his head and curled a hand around his lovers wrist. "Don't. I'm not upset about prom - we had an awesome night together."

"Then if it's not prom, what is it?" Eric pulled away, ran a hand through his hair. He was walking across their living room, heading for the cat. It mewled at him tiredly as he scooped it into a hand.

"We've never had a dance." Kyle both looked and sounded self concious, eyes lowered to the ground. He had straightened up in his chair, but remained...cautious.

"This is about dancing? Because we've never danced?"

"It's just such a coupley thing to do. We live together, we pay bills, we have a _cat_ together but we don't have a song."

Eric dropped the cat back onto the couch, ignoring its meows of aggitation. Kitty was a cuddler, that was for certain. He stalked closer to his boyfriend, eyes half lidded. He smirked, when Kyle's breath caught and the red head took a step back; cornered himself against the desk.

Noses brushed lightly, and lips hovered close. "How about I put your ipod on shuffle." Eric whispered. "Whatever song comes on first, that'll be our song."

Kyle simply swallowed thickly, feeling hyper vigilant as an arm snaked around him, scooped his ipod off the desk. The click, click, click, of a finger scrolling, changing settings, soothed his mind. It was familiar - Hell, even Eric's...sudden passion was familiar it just felt...strange.

He watched as Eric pocketed the remote for the ipod dock. His body gave a start as strong hands curled around his waist, pulling him to a solid chest. They backed away a few steps, Eric's hip bumping into the back of the couch.

It was awkward, it was uneasy, it was cautious, it was _them. Perfect._

Kyle flicked his tongue over his lips as Eric hit the play button.

_I want to hold the hand inside you,_

_I want to take a breath that's true, _

_I look to you and I see nothing,_

_I look to you to see the truth,_

They were swaying, lightly, one of Kyle's arms curved around the back of Eric's neck. The cat was watching, and really, Kyle thought that maybe this was the sexiest thing they'd ever done. Lips pressed to his temple, and he could feel them smiling, as hands settled on his hips.

_You live your life,_

_You go in shadows,_

_You'll come apart and you'll go blind,_

_Some kind of light into your darkness,_

_Colors your eyes with what's not there,_

He closed his eyes and let the music take over, let his imagination run away with him. He thought of their younger selves, dancing in a crowd of people they knew. People who - in his head - wouldn't judge. He thought of life, of everything, of nothing. He closed his eyes and he danced.

_Fade into you,_

_Strange you never knew,_

_Fade into you,_

_I think it's strange you never knew,_

"I think it's strange." He whispered, along with the music.

"I always knew."


	2. I Know You

**I know you**

**Better than you know yourself**

Eric had known for three weeks that he was going to be late on _this day_. He had informed Kyle of the fact, had written it on the calender, and that morning he had even left a note on the pillow - it always surprised everyone that he got up before Kyle, but, hm. He was a schemer. Being up before the 'enemy' was just...kind of his _thing_.

Still, he found the scent of tobacco and the low, thumping music to be a bit of a surprise. Kyle didn't smoke, nor did he listen to that kid of stuff. The condo was dark, too, which bothered him. The nagging fear at the back of his mind, _you're not good enough_, and _maybe it's another man - he has been distant lately;secretive_ froze him to the spot. He stood just inside the doorway for a solid five minutes before slowly, slowly, creeping forward. He toed his shoes off, slipped near-silent from his coat, and made his way to the kitchen.

Knowing green eyes turned his way, followed by a set of blue, when he came to a stop. Cheery lips - ones so often kissed, by only him, he _hoped_, God how he _fucking hoped_ - curled into a pretty, playful smile. "Happy...Friday?"

"What do you..." _Kenny_. It was _Kenny_ sitting across from Kyle, head bobbing ever so lightly to the music. Kenny, his best friend _Kenny_ who he hadn't seen in _ages_ and who - oh. _Oh_.

"I knew you were missing him, that's why I just went half and half on your laptop for your birthday. This was the only vacation time he could get, and since I have work off next week...I just figured you wouldn't mind coming home to this." Kyle explained, reaching across to tap the blond boy in the forehead.

Kenny was grinning himself as he stood, stretching like a big, lazy cat. A half finished cigarette dangled from the side of his mouth, and damn. Kenny looked _good_ today.

"I bought the plane ticket and mailed it to him."

"I thought you were cheating on me." He blurted, eyes wide as his best friend bounded across the room to pull him into a hug. He wasn't big on hugging but it was _Kenny_.

Kyle's lips twitched into a sideways smirk. "Yeah, I know. I know you better than you know yourself, Eric. I figured this would be a nice surprise."

"Well you know too fatass, if you _want _Ky to cheat on you I'm more than -"

It was the first punch Kenny had recieved since he arrived three hours prior, and he knew it wouldn't be the last one he'd get on this trip. He was glad, though, because Eric and punches went together like peanut butter and jam. It felt like home.


End file.
